


Morning Sickness

by gayyyluigi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane helps Merasmus through a bout of morning sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3! :) Word count: 534

“Merasmus hates your guts right now, Soldier.” Between retches, Merasmus had been cursing out his lover, still curled over the toilet bowl. “You are the LOWEST form of SCUM, you are the-!!” Once again, Merasmus was cut off as hot bile forced its way up his throat and spilled into the toilet bowl.  
Sighing, Soldier continued to massage his wizard lover’s back, shaking his head. “This is not just my fault, Merasmus. It takes two to make a baby, you know.” Merasmus, in return, flipped Soldier off from his hunched position, coughing and spitting to rid his mouth of the awful taste of the acidic contents of his stomach.  
Morning sickness hadn’t been a great experience for Merasmus, nor had his pregnancy in general. It all began when he and Soldier had gotten drunk beyond belief and decided to go a few rounds without the protective spell Merasmus usually used to prevent such… accidents. He had been impregnated that night, and things had been a living hell for him ever since. Cramping muscles, aches and pains, unbearable morning sickness, mood swings… and he wasn’t even through with the first trimester.  
“I don’t care if it takes two,” Merasmus coughed, wiping the sweat from his brow and grabbing a tissue to wipe his mouth. “You’re the one who came in me. You’re the one who got me drunk.” He hiccupped, magic sparking from his fingertips in a green flash. That was one horrible side effect of pregnancy: the wizard’s magic was rather unpredictable and hard to control. This time, his unintentional conjuring made vines grow from the grouted tile on the floor, wrapping around the legs of the bathtub.  
Soldier couldn’t help but chuckle at this, kissing one of Merasmus’s ears. “You are adorable, cupcake. Even if you’re a grouchy old wizard.” He reached a hand around to Merasmus’s front, rubbing the small swell that had just begun to form there. Merasmus grumbled in protest, but allowed his lover to continue. After all, it felt nice, and it helped soothe his upset stomach. With the waves of nausea finally relenting, Merasmus leaned back and sat in Soldier’s lap, enjoying the belly-rub.  
“That feels nice, Jane,” Merasmus sighed, letting his eyes slip closed. He was still tired, since his body had woke him up at four o’clock in the morning for this nonsense. Although he wouldn’t say it out loud, Merasmus knew that he was damn lucky to have Soldier as his lover. After all, only a man like Jane would wake up to help Merasmus to the bathroom and comfort him while he wasn’t feeling well.  
A caring smile on his face, Soldier carefully picked up his lover. “Anything for you, cupcake… anything for you.” Careful not to jostle Merasmus too much and make his stomach upset again, Soldier carried Merasmus back to the bedroom and tucked him in. He then slipped into the bed with his lover, wrapping his arms around Merasmus and hugging him close.  
“I love you, Jane,” Merasmus murmured, rubbing his stomach gently. “…and I love the brat inside me, I have to admit.”  
“I love you too, Merasmus,” Soldier whispered, drifting into the clutches of sleep. “I love you both…”


End file.
